Factor 5
Background: Factor 5 GmbH is an independent software and video game developer. The company was co-founded by five former Rainbow Arts employees in 1987 in Cologne, Germany, which served as the inspiration behind the studio's name. In order to have a stronger relationship with Factor 5's North American partners like LucasArts, Factor 5, Inc. was established in the United States in May 1996 with legal support from LucasArts, and in late 1996 the core of the development team in Germany was relocated to the North American company headquarters in San Rafael, California. Julian Eggebrecht, one of the five initial co-founders, served as President of Factor 5's U.S. branch. The U.S. company closed in May 2009, following the closure of Brash Entertainment, with which the company had multiple contracts. The original German company, headed by CEO Achim Moller, remained active due to its unrelated business policy and operations with the North American company. However, in January 2011, Moller liquidated Factor 5 GmbH, and all game licenses were transferred to "Eggebrecht, Engel, Schmidt GbR". On March 15, 2017, Factor 5 co-founder Julian Eggebrecht had announced that the company has returned and reacquired the rights to the Turrican franchise. 1st Logo (1988-1991) Logo: On the credits of the game or on the title screen, we see the silver words "FACTOR" in a futuristic font, and below it is the number "5". There are three grey lines between the words and a number. A spark is shown on the top right of "5". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on the Amiga versions of Katakis and R-Type, andthe Amiga and Atari ST versions of Turrican and Turrican II: The Final Fight. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (1992-1994) Logo: On a black background, we see the words "FACTOR" flying around letter by letter in a Stop font. Then a red number "5" draws in behind "FACTOR" and then the number flashes from white then it reverts back to red. Then a small box with "DOLBY SURROUND" in a tall font appears on the bottom of the right of the logo. FX/SFX: The letter flying by letter. Music/Sounds: Six THX-like sound effects as the letters fly, along with various ascending drones. Music/Sounds Variants: *On Turrican 3, various whooshing sounds as the letters fly, along with an explosion, and a different drone sound. *On Tony & Friends in Kellog's Land for Amiga and Amiga CD32, we hear only one drone sound. Availability: Seen on B.C. Kid and Turrican 3 for Amiga, and Tony & Friends in Kellog's Land for Amiga and Amiga CD32. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (1994) Logo: On a black background, we see the Factor 5 logo from before stretches in. Then the logo flashes. FX/SFX: The stretching and the flashing. Music/Sounds: An ascending hit. Availability: Seen on Mega Turrican for Sega Genesis. Editor's Note: None. 4th Logo (1994-1995) Logo: On a black background, the Factor 5 logo from the previous logo rising up. Variant: If you're playing on a monochrome Game Boy, the logo is in black and white and on later Game Boy models (Color, Advance, etc.) the logo is in green. FX/SFX: The rising. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the Game Boy versions of Contra III: The Alien Wars and Animaniacs. Editor's Note: None. 5th Logo (1994) Logo: On a grey spotlight background with a reflection, we see a 3D version of the Factor 5 logo. There is a black shadow surrounding the spotlight. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: An ascending drone sound. Availability: Seen on Tony and Friends in Kellog's Land for DOS. Editor's Note: None. 6th Logo (1994) Logo: Continuing from the custom variant of the LucasArts logo from the game itself, we see the "DOLBY SURROUND" box from the 3rd logo is shown, only different. The Factor 5 logo slides in, while the titular character Indiana Jones holds by itself. Then Indiana Jones lands and stands next to the Factor 5 logo. Then Indiana Jones kicks the Factor 5 logo away and then Indy runs away. The Dolby Surround box soon fades out and the background wipes away FX/SFX: The moving and kicking. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game, along with a punching sound as Indy kicks away. Availability: Only seen on Indiana Jones' Greatest Adventures for SNES. Editor's Note: None. 7th Logo (1995-1996) Logo: We see the image that ripples and stretches out to reveal that on a dark blue sunburst background, we see the Factor 5 logo from before, only this time the words "FACTOR" are in 3D, and there's a hint of a rectangle on the "R" part. There's a blue light that shines underneath the Factor 5 logo. FX/SFX: The rippling. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Super Turrican 2 for SNES and International Superstar Soccer Deluxe for Sega Genesis. It also appears on Super Turrican: Director's Cut. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (1996-1997) Logo: On a black background, we see the words "FACTOR" in a different font from the previous logos, starting from black bulges and eases out. Then a red "5" draws in with a laser, and then "FACTOR" turns white. The "5" then glows. FX/SFX: The zooming of the logo and drawing. Music/Sounds: A choir theme and a laser sound effect when the "5" draws. Availability: Seen on Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - The Hidden Empire and Ballblazer Champions for PlayStation. Editor's Note: None. 9th Logo (1998) Logo: On a black background, spaceships from the game fly by. Then we see the metallic steel words "FACTOR" from the previous logo pans out. Starships fly by with lasers, while the logo pans from the camera, and then we pan out with the "FACTOR" text in full view. Then a flash appears, and then a red "5" appears and then explodes, revealing the normal Factor 5 logo. FX/SFX: The panning of the logo and the exploding. Music/Sounds: A majestic synth theme and a explosion. Availability: Seen on Star Wars: Rogue Squadron for Nintendo 64 and PC. Editor's Note: None. 10th Logo (2000) Logo: Continuing from the custom variant of the LucasArts logo used from the game, we see two bronze gears. On it we see a rusty version of the "FACTOR" text from a previous logo, except a bronze spinning gear replaces the "O". The gear spins faster, and then it moves to the "T" and the brown gear drops. It flashes, revealing the Factor 5 logo from the previous logos. FX/SFX: The gear spinning and flashing. Music/Sounds: Sounds of gear and a choir. Availability: Seen on Indiana Jones and the Infernal Machine for Nintendo 64. Editor's Note: None. 11th Logo (2000-2001) Logo: After the LucasArts logo disappears, we see Naboo spaceships fly by with lasers. Then we see the "C" shaped Naboo spaceship zooms out, and then it eases out to reveal the "FACTOR" text from before in steel, only with the "C" spaced spaceship replaced the normal "C". Then it explodes, and then the red "5" appears, forming the Factor 5 logo from before. FX/SFX: The flying of spaceships and the zooming. Music/Sounds: A majestic Star Wars-type music and laser sound effects. Availability: Seen on Star Wars: Episode I Battle for Naboo for Nintendo 64 and PC. Editor's Note: None. 12th Logo (2001) Logo: After the LucasArts logo disappears, an explosion appears, revealing that the spaceship from the game pans by. The explosion then disappears, and the spaceship flies by. Green lasers move and explosion occurs, revealing the Factor 5 logo from the previous logos on a black background. A spaceship moves by before it disappear.s FX/SFX: The flying of the spaceship, the green lasers moving. Music/Sounds: A majestic theme with various Star Wars sound effects. Availability: Seen on Star Wars Rogue Leader: Rogue Squadron II for Nintendo GameCube. Editor's Note: None. 13th Logo (2003) Logo: Continuing from the custom variant if the LucasArts logo, we see a disco party with Star Wars characters in 3D doing dance movements and pixelated lights moving. Then a disco ball appears, and the camera continues panning, until that a disco ball turns into a Death Star. Green lasers moving, and the pixelated light forms the words "FACTOR" and the "O" settles on the disco ball. The colored lights disappear, and then the characters disappear, and it explodes, revealing the normal Factor 5 logo, expcet in that "FACTOR" is bolder than the previous logo. FX/SFX: The characters dancing, the panning of the logo. Music/Sounds: A disco version of the Star Wars theme with lasers and explosions. Availability: Seen on Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike for Nintendo GameCube. Editor's Note: None. 14th Logo (2007) Logo: After the THX "Moo Can" trailer ends, we see the white text "A Studio 5 Production". A dragon from the gmae then knocks the text away, then a dragon from the game draws fire. Then the rest of the fire pans by, forming the "5" settled on fire. A dragon flies by. Then a white explosion blows up, and the "5" turns red, and the words "FACTOR" fades in, creating the Factor 5 logo, only there's less glowing on the number "5". FX/SFX: The fire and the explosion. Music/Sounds: The continuing sounds of the THX "Moo Can" trailer and fire sounds, ending in a majestic hit. Availability: Seen on Lair for PlayStation 3. Editor's Note: None.